


Wet Kitty

by NYWCgirl



Series: Soft Kitty verse [17]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter can only come to one conclusion…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on November 19th 2014.

Peter was studying case files at the dining room table, while Neal was skittering across the room, chasing a little ball. Now and then he would stop abruptly to scratch himself a mile a minute. Peter thought it was funny how quick Neal could scratch himself.

Sometime later, Peter went into the kitchen to make himself some coffee and saw that Neal was sleeping in his cat bed. Peter noticed that Neal was scratching himself, even in his sleep.

He picked up a case file again, when something dawned on him. ´It couldn´t be, could it?´

´Could Neal have fleas?´

Peter picked Neal up, waking him in the process and when peter examined between his fur, he saw them. Neal started squirming in earnest now, trying to get away, but peter quickly placed Neal in his bench.

He quickly grabbed his wallet and went over to the pet store to buy some flea shampoo.

 

* * *

 

Once back home, Peter filled the sink with tepid water, before taking Neal out of his bench. Neal was all happy to be out of the bench until he was gently lowered into the water. He resisted, but Peter had been expecting it, experience built with Satchmo, so he held on to Neal.

He quickly dunked Neal in the water, picking up the shampoo and washed him thoroughly. Afterwards Peter tried to towel dry him, but not before taking a picture of a dripping wet Neal.

Stating that Neal was not a happy camper, was an understatement of colossal proportions. After Peter had placed him on the counter to better be able to dry him, Neal shook himself, spraying Peter in the process. He wanted to lick himself clean, but the shampoo probably tasted foul, because he immediately stopped after the first lick. He was shivering and looked pathetic, not even closely resembling the little bundle of fur, he normally was.

Peter took Neal upstairs to the bathroom and searched for El´s hair dryer. Peter expected Neal to be scared of the noise and air displacement, but Neal basked in the warm air and soon Neal was once again warm, dry and fluffy.

 

* * *

 

Peter rewarded Neal with some cat treats to get rid of the foul taste the shampoo must have left.

Belly full, Neal looked for a comfortable spot to rest. And when he saw Peter sitting in the couch, he nestled in Peter´s lap, but not before dabbing on his more sensitive areas, making Peter yelp.

With the warm purring ball of fur on his legs, Peter also closed his eyes, to be awakened by a sudden increase in weight. He opened his eyes and saw Neal had transformed back.

Peter gently shook Neal, who woke and looked around confused.

“Maybe you should cover yourself with the plaid.” Handing Neal the item.

Neal flushed and quickly grabbed the plaid, wavering in the moment.

“Take it easy, you just changed back, you want something to drink or eat?”

“No, but I do want to brush my teeth.”

Peter chuckled. “Yeah, you just had some kibble before you fell asleep.”

Neal sniffed himself.

“What is that foul smell? Oh my God, it´s me!” Neal looked grossed out.

“Yeah, about that… I had to wash you.”

“Wash me? Was I dirty? I thought you told me I wasn´t allowed outside.”

“No, you were not dirty.” Peter hesitated. Neal would be horrified to hear why he had bathed him.

Neal was getting a contemplative look on his face and Peter could see when realization hit him.

“No!” Neal exclaimed.

“I have a picture.” Peter started laughing now as he saw the flush on Neal´s face.

“Come, you can either wash Satchmo or treat the furniture. You brought the creepy crawlies into the house”


End file.
